


Suicide Season

by nibblechops



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loki Dies, Loki Needs a Hug, sad frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibblechops/pseuds/nibblechops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Loki falls into the void the loved ones he leaves behind have trouble coping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide Season

It’s always interesting to watch the light of the day fade away into the darkness that forms around us, it happens every day whether a person is ready for it or not. He wasn’t ready for it, yet in other ways he knew he had been ready for it and had been for what felt like an eternity. He was upset he had never really said goodbye to the people he loved the most, but the time and the opportunity came about who was he to refuse it. He could hear the water crashing down below him as he clung on to Gungnir for a few more seconds. He allowed himself to finally let go when the disappointed looks and the feelings became too much. He loosened his grip and felt himself slide and then he was falling.  
Odin looked down at his son just in time to see the sadness take away the brightness of his eyes. He quickly hoisted Thor up as to avoid losing his only son his heir. Thor stood on the broken bridge for a moment before his knees gave out and he collapsed, not even bothering to reach out for support. Odin watched him completely powerless to do anything to make him feel just the slightest bit better at all. It took a few minutes for Thor to gather himself and shakily bring himself back to a stand feigning strength so he would not let his father down. Thor began to speak in a softer voice than usual “I do believe it is time to inform mother”. Odin made brief eye contact with his boy before they both set off back to the golden city.

Frigga was still within the castle walls waiting in the throne room anxious for their return. She could not deny that she was worried for her boys and for her husband for everyone in Asgard had seen the destruction of the Bi-Frost. She stared aimlessly at the door rubbing her palms together, breathing quicker than normal. She knew it wouldn’t be good news after all in this place nothing ever seems to go right. Her anxiety ceased when the main doors opened.  
Odin and Thor walked in both with solemn looks on their face trying to avoid making eye contact with Frigga for as long as they could. Eventually however Odin began to explain “I am so very sorry my love, but our youngest has passed on today to be reunited with his daughter”. Thor watched as his mother as she sank to her knees and began to sob. Thor strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her finally allowing his tear to fall. Frigga’s heart wrenching sobs were the only thing that could be heard in Asgard that night leaving the darkness feeling emptier and lonelier than ever before.

Months passed up in Asgard slowly allowing Thor to recover from what happened with the help of Sif and the warriors three. They had been there for him no matter how much they disliked Loki; they helped pick him up and stayed with him all through the night feeling too guilty to abandon him in his chambers. Sif always offered him someone who would give him advice and provide an equal fight if he needed a distraction. Volstagg would always make sure that Thor continued to eat, whereas Fandral would make sure Thor kept on top of his personal hygiene. Hogun however would provide Thor with someone to talk to and would always listen to him. It slowly worked and brought Thor out of his depressive moods and ready to take control of his life once more.

Frigga however was not coping anywhere near as well. Her life had spun out of control as the sadness continued to tear her apart from within. Everywhere she looked she could see where he once was and where he should be. She couldn’t sit down at the dining table without expecting her son to come rushing in bringing with him the buzz of Seidr. She withdrew from her husband and son keeping herself in complete isolation drowning in memories and sadness and the hurt and the unfairness. She would spend hours in her chambers just sitting on the bed with tears rolling down her face asking the galaxy why. Thor got more worried for her as the months dragged on and he watched her get worse as he got better. He needed his mother back.

Thor attempted to spend more time with Frigga in hopes to lift her spirits but she only pulled away from him more. Thor watched pain fill her eyes whenever he asked her how her studies of magic were going the answer each time was just more tears. To Thor it felt like he had lost one of his best friends and he had one less person there to help him. It was difficult for him to watch his own mother sink into a spiraling depression without her letting anyone help her. He knew that Odin was aware and was ashamed of him for not helping his wife even if he had to make deals with the jotunns. 

It got even worse during the summer as she hid herself away more and more refusing to talk to anyone at all. Thor worried more about his mother and even Odin began to try to help Frigga but the only thing that would come out of it was more tears and her screams of “Why would my baby leave me I want him back Odin, I need him back safely in my arms!” It continued for weeks and weeks until Odin could no longer ignore what he needed to do. 

It was a rainy day when Thor made the decision to try to see his mother again. He walked towards her door taking deep breaths before he knocked lightly and let himself in. She was sat on a chair facing Asgard a few stray tears racing down her cheeks. Thor walked towards her and sat down next to her slowly. He allowed a few tears of his own to fall before he wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly “If only sorrow could build a staircase our tears could show the way, I would climb my way to heaven and bring him home again I would do anything to bring him back to you because if you got him back I would get back the friend that I once knew”. Wiping the tears off her face he promised her over and over again that of he could help he would because he couldn’t see her like this anymore. Hesitantly she agreed finally allowing herself the help she knew she needed.


End file.
